brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Victory in Carentan
Victory in Carentan is the 20th and last chapter of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. It only shows the cutscenes in this chapter and probably the first cutscene chapter in the BiA Series. Summary The survivors of Carentan gather near the cathedral, think about their road to Hill 30 and wonder what is next... Plot Baker's squad is hang around the cathedral and resting. Red comes to Corrion about bring Leggett's broken radio and what to do with it. Mac calls the squad for a meeting and gives a briefing about Marshall wants interview from the squad and gives a pep talk about how the squad is the best unit he commanded and how they push the Germans where they belong. Next, he gives Hartsock a promotion to Sergeant for 2nd Squad. After the meeting, Baker and Mac talk how the fight isn't over. Suddenly, a mortar fire struck near the cathedral and the squad are in bit of mess. Baker ask the squad to follow him and they charged into the battlefield. Transcript Baker's introduction There's rumors coming down the pipe that the squad's gonna be split up after we leave Carentan. Hell, Corrion even thinks we're going home. Wrong again, Sam. A few other guys have been talking about getting a farm or some land. Some peace and quiet. God, not me. Last thing I wanna do is live out my days alone after the shit I've seen. Well, it's not time for goodbyes yet. Not by a long shot. Conflict It is an early Monday morning in the town of Carentan. The whole 3rd squad is standing at the base of the cathedral, a place where they were two days earlier before their glorious victory at Hill 30. Most of the men are either drinking water from their canteens or smoking a cigarette. Hartsock walks up to Corrion who is looking at a damaged radio. Hartsock: Why in the hell did you bring back that busted piece of crap? Corrion: Not sure, seemed like the right thing to do. Hartsock: What are you gonna do, bury it? Corrion: I might. The men were really relaxed before Mac spoke. Mac: Knock off the chatter and fall in. I'm not one for speeches so I'll make this short. First, there's a Colonel Marshall here to interview some of you for General Eisenhower. Don't screw that up. Second, I've been in the Army a long time and in some pretty good units... but in all that time... Well, I just want to say you guys did good. We lost some good men. But at the same time, we sent a message to Hitler and his boys that we're coming for him - that his days are numbered. Now I've got a promotion to make. Third squad looks around to see who got promoted. Mac: Sergeant (maybe Mac meant to say "Corporal") Hartsock - front and center! Hartsock walks up to Mac who is holding out the stripes of a Sergeant emblem. Mac slaps the emblem on Hartsock's Corporal emblem shoulder patch. Mac: Second squad needs a new leader and the responsibility is now yours. Sew on these stripes or I'll cite you for being out of uniform. Third squad breaks its horizontal formation, and Baker slowly follows. Mac: Sergeant Baker! Baker walks up to Mac. Mac: You know this isn't over right? Hell of a thing we've been through these last eight days. Welcome to the end of the beginning... German mortars start rocketing the places, which (as Hartsock later mentioned) were coming from the south side of town. Mac: Grab your gear troopers! We've still got a war to fight! Baker: Third squad! You heard the man. Move out! Third squad heads north up the road from the cathedral with German mortars still bombarding the area. Chapter ends. Characters * General Dwight D. Eisenhower (mentioned) * Colonel S.L.A. Marshall (mentioned) * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker * Sergeant Joseph Hartsock * Corporal Samuel Corrion * Private First Class Jack Courtland (does not speak) * Private First Class Thomas Zanovich (does not speak) * Private Dale McCreary (does not speak) Extras Completing this level, which is the finishing cutscene, completes the whole campaign and thus various options or cheats will be unlocked base on the difficulty. Easy This would unlock the "Old Movie " cheat. Normal This would unlock the "Infinite Ammunition " cheat. Difficult The authentic difficulty, previously disabled before completion, would be unlocked. Thus, the player is forced to play through the campaign on difficult difficulty before starting on authentic, due to the challenging nature of this difficulty. Authentic This would unlock the "Super Squad " cheat, Gallery Victory in Carentan PC LS.jpg|PC Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 version * In the PS2 version, an extra dialogue was added with Baker saying "On September 17, we dropped into a little town called Arnhem." * A dramatic song plays as Mac does his speech. ru:Победа Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters Category:Cutscene Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30